If Puck had a daughter
by Cassie Highland
Summary: Robin Goodfellow has a daughter, Arianna. He left her with Meghan and Ash in hope to keep her safe but unfortunately she inherited her father's restlessness and longing for the wyldwood. She soon finds herself in the dangers of the wyldwood but what challenges should she face? This is my first Fanfic so please review and hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The iron fey fanfiction

My name is Arianna, I would tell you my surname but I'm sure you will find out what it is later on. Anyway, this is my story about well... me, my life.

It all started with the famous Robin Goodfellow, yes I know you're all thinking Shakespeare's donkey heads and love potions, yeah, well he's my dad.

Anyway. It's my 15th birthday in the Nevernever and I'm bored as well, any other day. Obviously Robin Goodfellow/ Puck was always busy causing mischief to the courts and generally everyone so when he found out about me, he dumped me off to the iron court for Meghan and Ash to look after as they already had a son, Keirran.

Me and Puck had just finished our long trek to the barrier of the iron kingdom and this is where we said our goodbyes. Wait, hold a second, I missed out a very important detail, I'm a half-breed. So as you can probably guess, life is quite tough for me, summer won't let me in and, I mean, why would I go to winter? So that leaves Meghan and Ash. So yeah, I was immune to the effects of iron but my dad wasn't, anyway...

"Do I have to go; can't I just stay with you?" I whined at my dad, who was gazing into the trees. He didn't answer so obviously, being me, I poked him repeatedly with a stick that I found on the ground. " Ouch, what, yes you're staying there" and with that he turned into a raven and flew off, leaving me standing there, " Goodbye" I whispered, even though I knew he couldn't hear, I felt a tear run freely down my face but decided to ignore it.

I turned and gazed into the woods, feeling a presence at my back, their glare burning my neck, instantly making me cautious. I slowly turned around, there stood Ash, prince consort of the iron realm. " Hi there!" I greeted cheerfully to Ash, who looked at me with a unreadable expression. " Are you Goodfellow's daughter?" He replied, becoming disinterested and looking into the shadows. " The one and only" Ii said dramatically doing a little bow. He was not impressed.

"Well are you coming or are you going to stand there all day?" He shot back, "Someone's not so good at first impressions" I mumbled to myself, hoping he wouldn't hear. Then we started walking towards the iron court.

We made it to the castle with a mostly quiet journey. I walked into the throne room with Ash at my side, I immediately saw the huge throne with a women sitting lightly on the hard stone, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, there was also a boy, perhaps my age, standing by the throne looking at me curiously. I decided to make the first move as there was a really awkward silence. "So you're Meghan the iron queen" I said, forcing a grin on my face, "Yeah, and by the hair I'm guessing you're Puck's daughter?" "Yup, that's me with my awesome red hair" I replied, chuckling. "So I know who you and Broody are" I said, glaring at Ash who had magically appeared by Meghan's side "But who are you?" I finished off, looking at the figure standing by the throne. "I'm Keirran" He announced, pushing himself off the wall to reveal pale, blue eyes and silver hair, flowing freely around his face. "Ohhh, right so you're their son, the one with the summer,winter and iron glamour?" I said, gesturing to Meghan and Ash. "Yeah" He mumbled back, "So I trust you had a pleasant journey here?" Meghan piped up, looking questioningly at Ash. "Almost" Ash nearly growled which made me laugh. A lot. All three of them looked at me strangely before Meghan asked "What happened?" "Hehe, well Ash got a bit angry" I chuckled looking at Ash. "You know what, I don't even want to know" Meghan said inbetween laughing fits. I think I caught her mumbling "She is so much like Puck" to Ash, But I just ignored that comment. "So do you know how long I'm staying here?" I asked Meghan, "Well, not really but I'm sure it wont be too long" She mumbled, fiddling with her fingers. I was going to be here a while.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind whispered to me "Go back" yet foolishly I carried on trudging through the endless green canopy of the wildwood. I had no idea where I was but that's what made it so exciting. I heard a rustle in the branches above me then a searing pain on my thigh, I collapsed, I remembered seeing a pair of emerald green eyes glaring at me and hearing these words that changed my life forever "I'm coming for you!"

I woke up gasping and breathing in air for my starved lungs, luckily I recognized my surroundings immediately. I was in the iron court, in my bed, the sun peeking in through the open window. I heard a knock at my door, "Give me a second" I called out, whilst dressing in light blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, then I walked over and opened the door, "Why hello Ash, what brings you here?" I asked innocently, hoping he wouldn't bring up the incident with the cooks and the love potion last night. "Arianna" He started but never finished, as I bolted out the door, heading for the tower with the gliders. I spotted them, I sprinted over with Ash and probably Glitch at my heels, then I spread my arms out feeling a giant metal bug crawl up onto my back, and without any warning I plummeted to my death. No. Just kidding, the glider swooped up at the last minute and I was flying.

The wind whipped around me whilst I heard Ash get on a glider and follow me up into the skies. We played a pretty good game off catch me if you can until my glider gave a tired buzz and returned to the tower. I was met by a glaring Glitch and a very angry looking Ash, I grinned sheepishly as it was useless to run off again, "Hi" I mumbled, trying to turn my laugh into a cough and failing. They didn't answer, not a good sign.

"Arianna, do you want to tell me why the head cook fell in love with a fridge and the other cooks were drooling over Glitch and I?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow at me "Nope" I replied, smirking. "Was it you Ari?" Glitch growled, "What makes you think that it was me?" I questioned, "Well considering that you won't answer the bloody question, I'd say that it was you!" Ash said, sounding exasperated, "But how do I know that you know that I know who did it?" I brought up, determined to find a loophole. "Alright, it was you!" Ash finally announced, "Ha! Took you long enough ice boy" I mumbled to myself, but he heard anyway.

"I'm taking you to see Meghan" Ash said whilst dragging me off to the throne room, I thrashed and kicked but he had a firm grip. I'm dead, I thought to myself, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so dead.

We entered the throne room where Meghan was chatting to Keirran, they stopped talking and knew something was up as Ash basically had steam coming out of his ears whilst I was trying to stifle my laughs. "Hey, what's up?" I greeted conversationally to Meghan and the iron prince, "What happened?" Meghan said cautiously, "Well, dear Arianna made the head cook fall in love with a freaking fridge and all the other cooks won't stop following me and Glitch around" Ash growled as he motioned to the crowd of cooks behind us, Keirran snorted but Meghan was not amused.

"Arianna, why did you do that?" Meghan asked, trying to look calm but it was obvious to see that she was angry. I shrugged "Bored" I mumbled, not looking at Meghan or Ash. "Undo the spell, right now!" Ash growled, glaring at me like he was going to kill me.

After I reluctantly removed my amazing love potion, Ii was sent to my room and forever banished from the kitchens, Ash had locked the door to my room so that apparently I couldn't get out and cause any more trouble. 'I'm so bored' I thought to myself whilst looking out the window. Bored. Bored. Bored . Bored.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello human" A familiar voice purred from my bed, I turned around "Furball!" I shouted, happily. "My name is NOT Furball, human" The voice shot back

"That's right, it's Grim right?" I said, happy to not be so bored "Yes, although others have called me Grimalkin, Devil's cat or Cait sith"

"Hmmm, I think I shall stick with Furball" I replied, laughing. "So why are you here?" I asked to Furball who was making himself comfy on my bed.

"Well, human, I am here to help you escape the iron court" Grim said whilst licking himself clean.

But my thoughts were interrupted by Ash who was unlocking the door "Hi, Ice boy" I greeted. He ignored me. "Rude" I mumbled, he took me to the court yard, where Keirran was waiting, sword in hand.

"Hey Keirran!" I waved, he raised a slender eyebrow before he mumbled "Hi" back. "We are going to test you to see how you do in combat, first we shall test you on hand to hand combat" Ash said "Okay, but prepare to be amazed by my mad ninja skills!" I said, grinning.

Here's a thing that you should know about me, I love climbing, I haven't been able to do much of it lately because, as you know, I've been locked in my room. But when Puck taught me hand to hand, he made sure I included tree climbing.

So anyway, me and Keirran got into a ready stance, I was on the balls of my feet as Puck had taught me. Keirran lunged, I ducked then, in that split second, jumped into the tree above me, I climbed up, not really aware of Keirran following me up the tree like a squirrel.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me down, but unfortunately for that person, I was expecting this, so I grabbed a branch near me and did a flip around so that my foot made contact with Keirran's jaw. It sent him tumbling backwards and land near the trunk.

Ha!, I thought triumphantly and jumped about 30ft to the ground, landing in the middle of Keirran and Ash."I believe I win!" I said slowly, to prove my point. Keirran glared at me before nodding. "Alright then" I said, maybe a little to cheerfully. "Well I'd better be going, cya!" I said, needing to escape so I could finish my conversation with Grim. So before they could argue, I sprinted to my room and locked the door. "Grim?" I called out, nothing.

I tried a few more times with the same responce. I shrugged, not wanting to think about it anymore. So I got into bed, waiting for sleep to take me.

I was woken, by claws being poked in my stomach, continuesly. I wiped sleep snot from my eyes, "What do you want Furball?" I asked Grim, who was looking at me with a smug feline grin on his face.

"Have you decided whether your leaving?" He asked "Nooo" I moaned, "Well, make up your mind and be quick about it" He hissed, casting suspicious glances towards the door. "If I do go, then where exactly would you take me" I questioned "The mortal realm" He answered quickly . I thought about it, I mean, I did know how to fight and the mortal realm was better than the iron court. "Hmmm, okay, but first let me get a few things" "Be quick" "Yeah, yeah" I mumbled. I packed a bottle of water, a spare pair of jeans and a t-shirt and a few granola bars. "Ready?" He asked, his yellow cat eyes all solemn and serious. "Yup" I replied, "Meet me at the border" and with that he vanished.

I walked out on to the balcony, letting the breeze rustle my long, red hair which I had tied into a high ponytail. I started climbing on to the roof and took a moment to gawk at the city beneath me, I looked around for the stables and headed in that direction. I got up on a horse and set off.

"You took long enough, I could've taken a nap waiting for you" Grim hissed at me, "Well, sorry if you just left me to find my own way out" I shot back. "Anyway, hop on then you can tell me which way to go" I told Grim whilst he was making himself comfy on my lap. "North", and with that I rode off, awaiting the dangers of the wildwood.


	4. Chapter 4

_The man who was holding my hand had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes which reminded me of freshly cut grass and the eyes of a certain raven._

_I was laughing, I trusted him. "Daddy!" my young, little voice echoed around the clearing, it made him laugh. Puck._

_Suddenly a figure broke through the trees, Puck's eyes widened in fear and worry before he told me to 'run and not look back' in a hushed voice._

_I ran to the edge of trees and watched as my dad got up, pulling his daggers as he did so. I saw him talking, trying to be reasonable but the other figure just glared as the ground grew icy around his feet. A winter sidhe, then a thought came to mind. Ash. _

_I couldn't take it anymore; I sprinted into the trees, hearing the sounds of clashing weapons all around me. I stumbled, putting my hands on a branch to steady myself. I heard a rustle behind me and took off but slipped on an ice patch, my head hit a low hanging branch. As I could see blackness around the edges, a pair of steely grey eyes came into view. "W-Where is my dad?" I stuttered to the man kneeling in front of me the man's eye's locked on to mine "Your dad?" He laughed "Your dad is dead" He spat but that was all I could remember before I sank into oblivion._

I woke up with a warm, furry weight on my stomach. The cat's eyes fluttered open; he blinked "Nightmares?"He asked, softly. I just nodded, too breathless to properly answer. "Well then we'd better get going" I said, starting to pack up our things. "Oh I don't think so" came a voice from behind me. I spun around, holding my daggers as I went, Grim hissed then vanished. I spotted a dark figure by the tree, "Prince Rowan, to what do I owe the_ pleasure _of your visit?" I asked "You need to come with me to the winter court" He stated simply. "Why?" I asked cautiously, even though I definitely was not going to drop everything and tromp off to the winter court just to say hi, "I do not know, I only follow the orders of my queen" He replied, "Well seeing as it's not that important, I'd best be going. Cya!" I said quickly and started walking, "It is very urgent and if you don't come now I am going to have to force you" He said, walking into step beside me. "Too bad" I shot back as I got on my horse and galloped off, but as I did, I felt a searing pain on my leg, and collapsed, falling off my horse, I looked down to see an ice arrow sticking out of my leg, surrounded by blood. My blood.

I glared at Rowan who was kneeling down next to me, examining my wound, I tried getting up and moving away from him but fell back down again. He sighed then said "Sleep Arianna Goodfellow2 right next to my ear and suddenly I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, and I sank into his waiting arms.

I woke up on the back of a horse, I turned round to see Rowan "You enchanted me to sleep" I growled at him, he just smirked, infuriating me even more "Well there was no other way to get you to come to the winter court" He stated. I looked down to see my leg, bandaged with a soft, pink stain coming .

I attempted to jump off the horse, but landed with a thump in the snow, I heard Rowan curse and follow after me but I was already running. He caught up to me easily, I pulled my daggers, getting into a ready stance. He smirked "You really think you can beat me?" He laughed. I really didn't think that I could beat him but I wasn't going into the winter court just yet. "Awww, is little Rowina afraid of getting beat by a girl" I teased,

He was a blur across the snow, but of course, soon I was up in the tree, climbing for dear life, my leg really didn't make the situation any easier, so this time I was on the very top branch and called my glamour to me, I shaped it into a bird, so funny enough, I was transformed into a bird. I was about to take off but, an ice shard flew up and hit my wing. I crashed to the ground, landing on my back in my usual faery form. I saw Rowan standing over me, glaring but that was all I could remember before blackness descended on me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – sorry it's taking so long to post the chapters (school etc) so, yeah, please review so I know what you think of it. Cya!**

I woke up in a cold room. Damn, I thought, I'm in the winter court. I got out of my cosy bed and immediately ran a bath to drive out the cold, noticing all the dirt and blood covering my clothes. I hopped into the bath, singing as I went. (Haunted by Taylor Swift)

You and I walk a fragile line,

I have known it all this time,

But I never thought I'd live to see it break.

It's getting dark and it's all too quiet,

And I can't trust anything now,

And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake.

Oh, I'm holding my breath,

Won't lose you again,

Something's made your eye's go cold...

After I had finished, I got out and tied my long red hair into a high ponytail. There was a knock at my door, so I went over and opened it.

There stood Tiaothin, the phouka. She hissed at me before saying "Queen Mab has requested your presence in the throne room" She said, scurrying off to cause havoc. I sighed, then started walking towards the throne room, feeling uncomfortable as the air got colder around me, a sure sign that Mab was near.

I opened the door and was instantly struck by how cold it was; then again everything was made out of ice. I tried to use my summer glamour to make it even the slightest bit warmer but unfortunately my glamour was no match for the winter queen's.

I made my way towards the throne and broke into a deep curtsy, "Rise" The very voice had caused icicles to fall from the ceiling and people to turn into ice statues. A figure melted out of the shadows "Ash, what are you doing here?" I asked, he shot me a look then said "To bring you back to the iron court" "Why?" I was curious, wanting to know why it was genuinely important for me to stay in the iron realm. He ignored my question, dismissing the subject altogether.

"So, Arianna, why were you trespassing on our lands" Mab said with a sickly smile, "I apologize, queen Mab, I did not realize I had been trespassing" I murmured quietly. "Hmmm, I will forgive you just this once" She warned "It is much appreciated Lady Mab" "Yes, you are dismissed" I walked out of the room, hearing the former winter prince and his mother talk quietly. I walked back to my room, ignoring the evil eyes which the redcaps shot at me.

I was about to get into bed, but I heard **ANOTHER **knock at the door "Urgh" I groaned, I yanked the door open and snarled "What?!" Ash blinked before smirking, "Just came here to tell you that you will be staying here until Elysium" He said sadly, I glared at him. "Anything else?" "Also I will be staying in the room next to you, so if you need anything just yell" He added "Oh, believe me I will" I mumbled, he left after that so I was left to my own thoughts. Why do I have to stay here?. Where is Grim?. When is Elysiunm?. I wondered about these for a liitle bit before going to sleep.

"Hello my dear" The voice came from behind me. "Who are you?" I asked curiously "I am Ariella Turalyn... your mother" She practically whispered this "M-My mother? But y-you was killed by the w-wyyvern?" I stammered, I vaguely remembered her, distant memories came back up, all of her, her brushing my hair, her teaching me to hunt...

"Yes, Puck told you the story, I was killed by the Wyyvern" She frowned at the memory, "Then, how are you here?" "To be fair, I don't really know myself, but I think as Ash is quite near you, he has something to do with it" I felt breathless "Ohhh" I said intelligently. Sarcasm. "Anyway, i'm here to warn you of what is to come, you are staying in the unseelie court, do not show your emotions and try to get out of the palace as much as possible, peharps go hunting?" She told me, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder , "It's time to go" She said, sadly "But do not worry, I will try to guide you" and with that, I woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Please review so I know if I should continue with this story**

I woke up, still in shock by my strange dream. As I was SOOO bored, as there was nothing to do in this hellhole, I decided to go annoying people (Obviously avoiding Mab). So I wandered the halls of the ice palace, marvelling at the sunlight glistening on the clear ice.

My breath hung in the air like a tiny cloud, so I made my way outside, I knew what happened to the humans and fey that annoyed Mab so I was going to have to be extra careful.

I passed a couple of ice statues, shuddering as they blinked. I thought back to my dream, with my mum? I should probably go hunting, I thought, returning to my room. I changed into black skinny jeans, a green t-shirt and a black leather jacket, not forgetting my favourite little brown boots and returned outside, I grabbed a horse, ignoring the glares shot my way and took off, weaving in and out of branches reaching out for me.

I came to a small clearing, much like the one Puck brought me to a while ago, Puck, I wonder where he is?

I jumped off my horse and walked into the clearing, there was a small lake but not much else. I was about to leave, before I heard a rustle in the bushes near me, instantly I crouched down and pulled my bow back, narrowing my eyes, then an ice arrow shot out at my face, just missing me, "Show yourself" I growled. He snickered then stepped into the clearing "Ash" I whispered, feeling my stomach do a somersaults. As you can probably tell Ash hated me because of Puck, not helpful. At all. "What are you doing away from the palace" he snarled, "Oh me, well I'm hunting, What about you ice boy?" I said pulling my best innocent face. "Hunting" he mumbled back, feigning disinterest, "Hmmm... well it was nice to meet you...not really, but I hope you have a average day... maybe less...die in hell, Good bye!" I said, rushing off, an ice shard flew past me, thunking into the tree ahead of me "Ha! Missed" I shouted out, knowing he would hear me, but do you think I cared, don't say yes, "Oh, look at that Ash wants to kill me. Ha!" I mumbled, I'm guessing he heard because he made a noise that resembled a growl/snarl. Even I knew that if he caught up to me, He would beat me if we started duelling, so I bet you can't guess what I was going to do, yes, you guessed correctly. You win nothing. I climbed a tree, Ash could follow me but he had more weight to carry and he had his, oh so mighty sword. I chucked down a little brown ball which exploded into a chicken in Ash's face. I grabbed onto a branch , did a flip and jumped, and landed on the ground with a thump before rushing to my horse and flinging myself up onto the saddle before kicking the horse into action, feeling Ash at my heels, I felt a sting on my arm causing me to flinch, I rubbed my arm, but it came away wet and stained with blood "That little..." I growled, I leaped off my horse before half-walk half-stumbling to my room, slamming the door, I fell on the bed, feeling a shadow loom over me before all I knew was blackness.

**A/N Sorry short chapter, will make longer next time**


	7. Chapter 7

I was woken by someone shaking my shoulders gently, my arm was bandaged and the blankets were pulled over me.

I looked up, this person had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. He grinned seeing I was awake, "We better go while most of the palace is asleep" He said, I knew that voice, it brought back memories of the past, me playing and laughing with my dad "Y-Y- You- Your Puck...My dad" I stammered , staring at him in disbelief.

I felt a small anger rise up in my chest, he left me in the iron realm, not even saying goodbye, my stare of disbelief turned into a glare. "Okay, can you get mad at me later, we need to get out of here, like, now" he said, I made a noise that resembled a growl before flinging back the covers and storming into the bath room, my anger gone. I changed into light blue jeans and a black t-shirt, finishing with a red hoodie. I splashed water on to my face, then going to meet Puck outside "You ready?" he asked, I just nodded "Wait I need to do one more thing before we leave" He sighed before raking a hand through his discheveled red hair "Go ahead"

I crept quietly down the hall, heading towards my destination, I opened the door and called my summer glamour to me, I grew tree's up through the floor and scaled vines along the walls and furniture, finishing off with grass on the floor. So basically I grew a mini forest in someone's bedroom.

I giggled to myself before returning to Puck who was waiting outside, he gave me a look that clearly said 'We are in soooo much trouble', befor getting up onto his faery steed "You know that was Rowan's room right?" he said "Yup, yes I do" I replied, he just laughed before setting off into the wyldwood.

"Where are we going?" I asked after nearly an hour of riding "The summer court" "What?!" I screamed, yanking my horse to a stop "I thought we were going to the mortal realm" I mumbled, he snorted "Hellloooo, why would we go to the mortal realm, lord pointy ears gave me orders to rescue you from the winter court and bring you to him" I sighed. It was my home after all, and just think of all the jokes that I could play on Oberon and Titania. "Fine" I said, kicking my steed into motion, heading in the direction of Arcadia.

**A few hours later**

We arrived at the gates of Arcadia and stopped "here goes nothing" I muttered and entered, feeling the warmth spread over me.

I entered the throne room with Puck at my side, immediately all eyes were on us as Puck swaggered up to the two thrones ahead of us, I could make out two figures resting on each one, a man with silver hair flowing down to his waist and a women with gold-brown hair tied up in a side plait.

I stopped a few feet from the thrones and dropped into a deep curtsy, "Rise" a voice said from above me "So this is Goodfellow's little whelp" Titania smirked down at me, "You will be staying here" Oberon said, looking me in the eyes, "Why?" I asked quietly, trying my hardest not to explode, "Because I said so" He shot back. Yeah, like that answers my question, I thought bitterly. Don't wory, I'll get my answers later. "Goodfellow, show Arianna to her room" Oberon said, turning his attention to Puck, who saluted "Sir, yes, sir" He laughed before gesturing for me to follow, I trailed him through the hallways, glancing around to try to find my bearings.

We stopped outside a wooden door with strange carvings. "Well here we are then" Puck mumbled, looking at me "Well I guess I'll see you around" I said and stepped through the door.

**A few hundred years later**

I woke up, wiping sleep snot from my eyes, well here goes another day in the summer court. I threw on some clothes and ran off to get breakfast, Puck was waiting for me at the tables "Hey there Puck junior, you gonna go to the wyldwood today?" He asked biting into a apple "Pft, duh, obviously who could survive a day in the summer court?" I replied, he just smirked.

We rushed off, doing our daily race to the gates "Ha! I win" I shouted, panting slightly "No you didn't! I clearly won that by miles" He replied shaking his red head "Sure, whatever you say" I grinned, he scowled in responce.

We went racing through wyldwood , branches and leaves flying past our faces, my hair flowing back. I abruptly stopped, causing Puck to crash into my back, I glanced around, a white stag stood several feet away. I crouched down behind a bush and pulled back my bow, aiming. No matter what, I thought. I'm home.

**THE END!**

**A/N Thank you guys for reading will make a new story soon. Bye!**


End file.
